


Because I love you, you idiot!

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Logan accidentally confesses to Roman in the middle of a fight.It goes better than he ever would've expected.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Because I love you, you idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> Me, impulse posting at 1am? It's more likely than you think.  
> When I say impulse posting I mean I wrote most of this a couple weeks ago, found it again 20 minutes ago, added 3 sentences to finish it and I'm now posting so. Don't expect a literary masterpiece.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" 

Every ounce of bravado and dramatics dropped out of Roman in an instant. 

"What?" 

It took Logan a minute to even comprehend what he'd said. 

"Oh. Uh. Apologies," he said, fidgeting with his tie, unsure of how to react in this situation. 

It was true of course. He did love Roman, he loved him a lot. 

It was just that he'd been under the impression that those feelings would never under any circumstances be spoken out loud, and especially not spoken out loud without any prior planning as to how he would do so. 

"Did you mean it?" Roman asked, stepping closer. 

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" 

"Why would I-" Logan straightened up, "Yes. I didn't mean to say it, but it is.. true. I don't need you to say anything. I'm well aware you do not feel the same. I'm sure the feelings will go away eventually." 

"What if… I don't want them to?"

Logan looked at Roman, who was now right in front of him, causing him to look up slightly to catch his gaze. 

There was something there he'd never seen before. 

Logan bit his lip as Roman brought his hand up to cup his cheek.

He didn't move a fraction of an inch as Roman leaned in ever so slightly, until the anticipation got the better of him and he surged forward, closing the gap between them. 

Roman kissed him back immediately, sliding his other arm around Logan's waist to pull him close. 

The kiss took Logan's breath away, figuratively and literally. 

He hadn't kissed anyone before. 

Before he'd become aware of his feelings for Roman, he'd never had any real interest in it. 

But this was… perfect. 

They pulled back, both breathing heavily. 

"I love you too, Microsoft Nerd," Roman admitted. 

"You've used that one before," Logan muttered. 

Roman just laughed, dropping his head onto Logan's shoulder.

Logan wasn't sure what to do with his hands. 

As if reading his mind, Roman tugged Logan's arms up so they wrapped around him, and Logan let him.

"Don't over-analyse this," he said. 

Logan felt his cheeks flush.

"Apologies… I'm.. not good at navigating romantic relationships." 

"Who said this was a relationship?" Roman asked, smiling, though Logan couldn't tell. 

Logan started removing his arms and stepping back, muttering apologies. 

"No, Logan," Roman stopped him, tugging him back in close. "You're doing just fine Specs."

Logan nodded a little, wrapping his arms back around Roman gently. 

It felt… nice to hold him like this. 

Roman smiled, "For the record, I would love a romantic relationship with you." 

"Oh. Well.. ahem," Logan cleared his throat, "That would be satisfactory." 

Roman snorted softly, "Satisfactory?" 

Logan flushed. 

"Good. It would be.. good. I'd quite like that." 

"Much better," Roman said, tugging him in for another kiss.


End file.
